My Fiancee
by Airisuki
Summary: Ryuuji got a mission to protect Tomoyo, who turned out to be his fiancee. He who is full of lies at the battle field with Tomoyo who is genuinely innocent and sincere, how the mission would turned out to be? Check out! RyuujixTomoyo
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Your devoted author Airisuki is here.

So, this is a story of Keikain Ryuuji from Nurarihyon no Mago with Daidouji Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. However, this story will take place in Nurarihyon no Mago universe and for further detail… well you would find out when you read this story.

Why Tomoyo? I don't know. It just pop out suddenly in my mind and I think they would make a great couple. I hope you guys aren't against this. Hehee

Well enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago or Card Captor Sakura/ Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

.

.

.

"Onii-chan!" the little girl called out while her eyes were roaming to every possible corner of the room. She didn't find him here either, but it was also too early to give up. She kept looking of his frame from room to another room. This main house sure was too big to play hide and seek.

"What is it, Yura?" the older brother said from the yard.

The little Keikain girl turned her gaze to her brother right away. Oh there he was. "Grandfather is looking for you. He wants you to come to the main hall quickly," the girl replied.

"What? I couldn't hear you?"

"Grandfather is looking for you," Yura repeated while walking toward him.

"Can't you get closer? I couldn't hear you!" the older brother said again.

Then she fastened her steps through the corridor, almost running, "I said, Grandfather is-Eh?" suddenly the floor became so slippery and when she realized, it was already too late to stop her pace. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the little girl slipped off her step which caused her to fall on the yard then rolling over forward and finally stopped as she crashed on to the wall.

The older brother was smirking in amusement at her. "Well, that was quite a spectacular "roll on" you performed there. What are you doing Yura? Practicing for P.E. exam already?" he teased.

"Onii-chan!" the little brown haired little girl yelled out aloud. "Why you didn't tell me if the floor is so slippery. How could you let your little sister fell like this!" she asked brutally in rage.

"I was about to warn you if that floor has just been mopped, but I see that I was too late," he said in calm tone with both hands folded across his chest.

"Then why did you tell me to walk faster!"

"I told you to get closer, not to walk faster," the black haired young man said, playing with his words.

"You're just doing this intentionally, right!" she screamed out with weeping eyes. Oh Kami-sama, why do I have to get some annoying brother like him?

"Besides, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh!" her eyes blinked like a lamp that had just been switched on. "Grandfather is looking for you. He told you to come to the main hall now".

"Heee... Keikain Hidemoto did...?" the young man murmured.

.

.

.

It was a very bright Thursday and the sun was also shining so restlessly today, but it didn't quite decreased the number of Tokyo's people on the street at all. The streets were still packed by people passing by, especially in such hour. However, thanks to that, he could blend in so easily.

Still, his mind keep tracing back to the day before, when he was told about this mission.

Back then...

"A request?" the black young man repeated what he had just heard.

"Yes," the 27th Keikain Hidemoto approved it. "It is from the Daidouji family. Daidouji is a family branch of an old clan in Kyoto. Although they are just a family branch, they are quite successful and well known. However, lately their only child claimed that she has been witnessing youkai presence within their house".

His brow tweaked at the old man last sentence.

"She said that recently she's being followed by some unknown youkai," Hidemoto said.

"Being followed?" his curiousity was intrigued by that word.

"It's started at one night when Daidouji family suddenly found their only child fell fainted at the yard. After that night, she said she saw some sightings of youkai presence reside within the house, usually faint or just mere shadow. The parents don't encounter any youkai sightings at all, but they began to worry more after their only child was found fainted again. And so they request for our help," the old man paused for a moment and continued," they want us to protect her."

"... So who is this girl?" he asked, straight to the main point here.

Back to the present time. The young Keikain now was standing a few meters from the school gate with his back leaning against the wall, eyeing every each of the students who passed by. He tried not to look very suspicious since he was wearing different uniform. However, he was already getting irritated a bit because the one he was looking for hasn't showed up at all.

"Tomoyo-chan, wait for me!" a short brown haired girl called out a name which brought his attention. The brown haired girl was wearing a pair of roller blades and she easily crossed the street to approach her friend. "Haaaahhhh! I thought I'm already late!" the girl gave a big sigh.

She giggled at her chilhood friend sweet expresion, "but Sakura-chan, we should go to the class now. It's only 5 minutes left before the class started".

"HEEEE!" the browned haired girl shocked at the fact. "T-TTThen we should get hurry!"

The young man stood up onto his feet then walked toward them who were on the opposite end of him. Next to that roller blade girl, he saw a girl with long black hair which ends in wavy tips. That girl is Daidouji Tomoyo, the girl that he must protect.

"I want you to make sure that she is safe from any kind of harm and investigate this matter throughfully," that was what Keikain Hidemoto said to him.

He quickly averted his gaze away and bent a little, so they couldn't see his face as the girls walked passed him toward the gate. After he was sure that they already walked in to the school, his eyes were trailing back to her figure. Watching at her frame body reminded him of what his grandfather had said yesterday.

"I understand fully the situation, but should it be me? I don't mean to oppose but judging by the details I think our family branch is already enough to handle this request," the young Keikain said, without any mean to disrespect the current head.

"Our clan has been in good relationship with Daidouji family since long ago. I choose you for this request as a respect of our Keikain clan. Also... Ryuuji..." the 27th Hidemoto spoke his name which drawn the young man attention.

"Tomoyo is your fiancee," the old man stated.

"What?" his grey eyes widen in shock at the fact that he had just heard.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yura, who had been sitting next to her brother quietly, finally spoke, but way too loud. "ONIII-CHAN HAS A FIANCEEE!" she yelled very loud, repeating the shocking news.

"Shut up!" the older brother quickly bent Yura's head abruptly, telling her to keep it down. "What the heck does is this all about?" he asked in disbelief.

"It has been decided since both of you are still children. It is your parents wish," the current head of Keikain clan replied.

"Does that mean that I'm engaged to someone too?" Yura asked to make sure of her future.

"No, it only applies to Ryuuji," the 27th Hidemoto replied which only made the young man fell more silent. "Ah, one more thing," he said, "the girl, Tomoyo, hasn't know anything yet about this engagement".

His eyes still set on the long black haired girl's figure. Oy oy... don't joke around with me. I much prefer to be in a situation where somehow I end up in a island full of youkai than this. How am I supposed to accept the fact that the one I must protect is turned out to be my fiancée that I barely even know? I wished that I never know about this fact from the very first.

"Tch..." he murmured.

Perhaps... this would be the most awkward mission that Keikain Ryuuji ever had.

.

.

.

.

.

That's it for chapter 1. Oh you could hit "next chapter" link because I already submitted chapter 2.

Feel free to review or critic, but no flame please.

**I wrote this for my own satisfaction.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Daidouji's house is a big modern Japanese mansion which located not too far from school. They have guards, maids, big yard garden and limos. It is a very contrast comparison with the Keikain's Japanese traditional house.

Ryuuji came to check the mansion to investigate this matter right after he visited the school. When he arrived, Tomoyo's mother greeted him happily like she wasn't greeting a stranger despite the fact that he never met her before (as far as he remembered). She even called him "Ryuuji-kun" in casual tone. With her permission, he explored every bit corner of the mansion. "So this is where she was found fainted?" Ryuuji asked as their last destination ended at the yard.

"Yes. The first one happened two weeks ago. It was the maids who found her laying fainted here. I thought she was just feeling ill and tired from school work," Tomoyo's mother tried to explain. "But when it happened again four days ago, I couldn't stay calm".

"Is there anything that change or feel different after that incident?"

"Well not really. The maids, guards, and I haven't felt anything wrong at all ever since that incident".

"How about her?" his tone became deeper.

"Tomoyo? She looks fine as ever when I'm around her. I've asked her classmates too and they don't see her acting different at all. But, she told me once that she saw some strange creatures following her. I thought it might be youkai, so that is why asked Hidemoto-san to investigate this," the mother replied.

"Hmm..." I don't see anything wrong at all, Ryuuji thought. As far as I've seen, they look like just any other ordinary family to me. They have been living in the central city for many past years and almost never get in contact with youkai at all. Also, I don't feel any youkai presence at all even in the weakest form within this house.

"Ah," suddenly she remembered something that she missed to tell him, "I'm sorry, I'm almost forgot one thing. Tomoyo told me that at the night when she first fainted she had very strange dream".

"Dream?" that word drawn his attention.

"Yes, but Tomoyo didn't say much about this".

.

.

.

The sun was already up above which means that school should have end by now. Along the walk toward the school, Ryuuji was deep in thought. He tried to check everything again inside his mind. The rooms, yard, the incidents, dates, any strange presences, the young Keikain tried to fill up those puzzles back in one frame. However he still hadn't got any picture in mind at all even after all materials being added. Such blind details like this would only lead toward infinite possibilities.

The black haired young man then pulled out something from his pocket which he received from Tomoyo's mother. It was a photo of her, Daidouji Tomoyo, with a warm smile. He stared at the photo intently. "Why the heck she gave me this photo?" he frowned and squinting his eyes in annoyance.

Okay, this must be because the whole engagement thing that's being set up by their parents which explained very much of Tomoyo's mother attitude toward him. The mother might had assumed if he had never met her before. It was true, but he refused to tell her that he had gone off to see Tomoyo first before went to the mansion. Yura better not tell anyone about this or I would make sure that she would experience living hell once I back to Kyoto.

"Ah," he unconsciously gripped the photo too hard and made the tip a bit crumpled. Ryuuji observed the photo intently again. Luckily Tomoyo's face on the photo didn't get damaged. Somehow he felt a bit guilty, such a rare thing to happen for him. "Tch..." he pulled out his wallet and stuck the photo inside quickly, then put it back into his pant's pocket.

It is the first photo of a girl that he ever kept besides his family.

Well, let's back to the whole protecting mission thing.

This time, Ryuuji was standing across the school, at a stand precisely. His fingers were flipping newspaper's pages slowly while his eyes were actually set tightly at the gate. Good, he came just right when she was about to leave the school.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura, the brown haired girl dashed off her roller blades to catch up her friend. "Listen, I read a magazine yesterday if there is this new cafe that has just open near here, do you want to come with me to check it out?" she said in excitement. "Oh... or do you already have something to do?"

"No," the long black haired girl shrugged and then smiled to her, "it's sounds fun. Let's go to that cafe".

"Yay, I knew you would agree to come with me," Sakura claimed happily.

Actually Ryuuji doesn't fond of spying and stalking people, but you could say if this case was exceptional. First, he got to make sure if it was true that there was some youkai following her. Second, this condition made him much comfortable and easier to observe things without wasting time to spill the whole story. Third and most importantly, he couldn't just showed up in front of her who... who was actually his fiancée.

Well, he could just lie and didn't told her about the engagement part since she haven't know (according to Hidemoto's words), but he would like to find out what kind of girl Tomoyo is from afar.

So, the girls didn't straightly go to the cafe first. They take some turns to visit a bookshop, knitting shop, and pet house before their real destination which only burnt out Ryuuji's patience. The young man had this black cloud above his head and gloomy aura that was coating him. He finally felt a bit ease inside the cafe where he could take a seat and enjoy a cup of green tea.

Again, he hadn't found anything suspicious at all. There were some stray youkai he felt along the street but those youkai didn't follow her in purpose, only passing by. Daidouji's mansion was just a few blocks away. Once she stepped into the mansion, Tomoyo should be safe since he already set up kekkai barrier around. This is enough for today, Ryuuji thought.

"Tomoyo-chan, is there something wrong? You've been spacing out every time I don't look at you," Sakura asked in concern.

"Really?" she just smiled at Sakura's question while stirring her hot chocolate.

"It's very unlike you to come almost late for school. Well... except me..." Sakura had no clue how many times she came late since she entered high school and it's still their first year to begin with. It all was Touya-niichan fault, she thought, blaming to her older brother. "If there is something bothering you, you could tell me. I'll help you out".

"No, it's okay Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied. She took the cup gently and sipped it, letting the warm chocolate slipping down her thirsty throat. "I just had a weird dream... That's all".

"Weird dream..?" the brown haired girl would like to ask more but her eyes attracted to something else. "Ne... Tomoyo-chan, isn't that the boy we saw this morning?" she was referring to the young man who had just walked passed their seat and left the cafe. "I've never seen that uniform".

Tomoyo didn't say a thing. Her violet eyes were silently staring at his direction.

.

.

.

.

.

"No, nothing here either".

Ryuuji checked the kekkai barrier which he set up yesterday around Daidouji's mansion, but there wasn't any sign of something trying to break in or any trespassing. "Is there anything happened yesterday after she came home?"

"No, everything was fine yesterday," the mother replied.

"Is that so..." he murmured. His brain was working so hard to figure out a name behind this case. There were so many youkai names that flashed through his mind but he couldn't decide which one yet because there were so little clues. The young Keikain even has searched every sites with youkai sightings near the mansion. He had double check his own youkai journal and look in internet, but wasn't much fruitful.

"Ryuuji-kun, have you seen Tomoyo?" she asked, her tone got slightly more cheerful.

He rolled his eyes on that question. "Yeah... I have seen her," from afar, he continued silently.

"You know... when Hidemoto-san told me if Ryuuji-kun would come and investigate this directly by yourself, I was really grateful," she exclaimed happily. "I'm certain that Tomoyo would be in safe by your protection".

He didn't say anything. A sweat rolled down on his face.

"On top of that, to come all the way here alone just to see Tomoyo face to face..." her chocolate eyes were gleaming as she recalled the conversation she had with the 27th Keikain Hidemoto via phone, "I'm deeply touched," she said with a big smile.

Oy, oy, I didn't say anything like that at all! His brows frowned in annoyance.

"I'll be leaving now," he excused.

"Oh, are you going to see her after school?" Tomoyo's mother asked, but he didn't say a thing again. Should I even answer that? Ryuuji thought. "I think she should be still at school," she took a glance at her wristwatch, "Tomoyo has music club after school every Friday".

.

.

.

Should I go inside? Ryuuji asked to his inner self while standing right in front of the gate, facing straight to the grand school building. Well, there weren't many students around after school and they would probably forget soon if he ever set foot onto this school.

"Tch..." he ran his finger through his hair and finally start to walk in.

Shirasaki high school had just been built four years ago. So everything in this school were still in shining new. However some frightening rumors already spread out through the students. The most famous one was the story of a little girl who died during construction. Students believed if that little girl was sacrificed for the school's redemption, but this young onmyouji didn't see if that rumor needs to be worried about.

He could see the sign of music room ahead. As he heard some cheerful chattering voice coming from inside the room, Ryuuji slow his step down and peeked. He could see the roller blade girl chatting with her friends while holding a song sheet. Ryuuji eyes searched through out the room, but unfortunately he didn't see any sign of her there. Then the young man turned around and went back to check every corridors and classrooms, but still couldn't find her.

"I'm sorry, I need to use the restroom. You guys should continue without me," Sakura excused, leaving her friends to continue practicing a song for the upcoming competition. When she walked out the music room and slid the door closed, suddenly someone grab her shoulder which made her to shriek a little. "HIYAAAAA...!" it felt like a chill rolled down her spine.

"Hey".

Sakura bravely turned her face, "huh?" unexpectedly she recognized that face and that uniform. "Aren't you that guy I saw yesterday?"

He removed his hand from her shoulder and asked with cold eyes, "where is she?"

"W-Who?" she asked back, couldn't figure out who he was referring to.

The young Keikain grumbled in his breath, "that Daidouji girl".

"Oh, you mean Tomoyo-chan? She already went home before the last period," the brown haired girl replied. "She said she wasn't feeling well".

His cold expression broke into disbelief. He had just came from her mansion and the last period start like was two hours ago. "Tch!" without thinking any further, Ryuuji moved his legs to run.

"Wait!" Sakura called him out, but he already gone from the corridor sight. "How does he know Tomoyo-chan?"

Where is she?

"Damn it!" his cursed were getting louder whenever he took a turn. Ryuuji ran as fast as he could. His eyes were trailing here and there, trying to get a better grasp of her frame. "Where the heck is she! Ah-!"

He finally saw her, Tomoyo, at the sidewalk. She was standing alone near the traffic lamp. When the sign walk switched on, the girl walked to cross the road, unknowingly to her if a truck was driving in mad speed from other direction

"LOOK OUT!" a pedestrian screamed at her.

"Eh?" she took a look at her side and saw a big truck coming with loud yelling honk.

Within a blink of an eye, she was pulled backward abruptly. It was like entering a mute wolrd. She couldn't hear anything, not that pedestrian's scream, or even that loud truck's honk. All she could notice was the warm feeling that holding on her arms which drag her back to the sidewalk and into an embrace of a young man.

"Bastard! What does that driver thinking!" he yelled in anger, cursing to that truck who had passed away. Then he turned her around so he could her face to face, "and YOU!" the young man yelled again right to her face. "Are you blind! Or maybe deaf!" he asked, sounded more like mocking at her. "What the heck are you thinking! If you want to die so badly do it without no one could see you so they don't get trouble for saving you!"

Tomoyo didn't say a thing or maybe she couldn't because he wasn't finish to scold her yet.

"Hey, say something!" he demanded while still holding her arms.

"You finally come out," the long black haired girl said with her eyes fixed on his.

.

.

.

.

.

Whew… That's it.

Emm I hate to say this but I would be gone for a while, so if any of you are waiting for the next chapter please be patient. I got reality to face. You know…. Assignments and such.

Feel free to review or critic, but no flame please.

**I wrote this for my own satisfaction.**


End file.
